gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bit Control System
|image=Bit Control System.png |era=Anno Domini |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Mobile Suit Gundam 00~16~50, Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, Mobile Suit Gundam 00N, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record, Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 -A wakening of the Trailblazer- (Manga), Mobile Suit Gundam 00 -A wakening of the Trailblazer- (Novel), |powerplant=GN Condenser |function=Guided offensive weapon, Mobile defensive shield |designer=Celestial Being, |manufacturer=Celestial Being, Innovators (Group), Earth Sphere Federation Army |first=2302 |type=Offensive, Defensive }} The Bit Control System is a system in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 that delegates and controls the remote bits/fangs of mobile suits. Description & Characteristics The Bit Control System is a combination of hardware and software that remotely controls and manages the bits/fangs for the mobile suit pilot. The system itself can be controlled by a pilot or an AI system. If managed by a pilot, the pilot must be able to coordinate and configure the actions of the bits. Usually a normal human can't successfully manage all the bits as it draws attention from the pilot in combat. The Bit Control System assists in delegation of the bits to allow the pilot to utilize the bits with less difficulty. The Bit Control System is most effective with an Innovade or Innovator pilot; because of their use of quantum brainwaves allow the pilot to mentally direct the bits to make immediate changes in action during combat. While a normal human would have slower reaction time with the system, which is a liability in combat; this is why a Haro or other AI system is usually present for bit controls in combat. The Haro is a self-contained AI, able to assist the pilot in controlling the bits with advanced abilities to effectively compensate for a human pilot's coordination abilities. Bit control can be delegated to a Haro within Celestial Being; on the other hand, Innovators use their quantum brainwave abilities to control their bits/fangs without the need of a Haro unit. Similar systems have been used by a computer, without the need for a Haro nor quantum brainwaves to help delegate controls. Celestial Being and Innovators have such a system(s) before AD 2307, however the Earth Sphere Federation did not successfully develop such a system until after AD 2312. Bit Control System Statistics Note: Please observe chart in photo gallery below '' *From top to bottom **- Sefer Rasiel's GN Proto Bits **- Gundam Artemie's GN Bits **- Thrones Zwei/Arche's GN Fangs **- Alvatore's GN Fangs **- Cherudim's GN Shield Bits **- Cherudim GNHW/R Rifle Bit **- Gaddess' GN Beam Saber Fangs **- Regnant's GN Fangs **- Reborns Gundam Large GN Fangs **- Reborns Gundam Small GN Fangs **- Zabanya GN Rifle Bit II **- Zabanya GN Pistol Bit **- Zabanya GN Holster Bit **- Harute GN Scissor Bit **- Gadelaza GN Mother Bit **- Gadelaza GN Child Bit **- 00 QanT Sword Bit *Category Names Top to Bottom ''(left to right when looking at the direct statistics) **- Attack **- Defense **- Speed **- Mobility **- Particle Storage Amount **- Power **- Versatility of Control History Sefer Rasiel Trials In AD 2302, Celestial Being tested the concept of remote offensive weapons system for its future Gundams. The GNR-000 GN Sefer and the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel were used to test the capabilities of the Sefer's primary armament, the GN Proto Bits. The Raisel could dock with up to five GN Sefers to form the Sefer Raisel. The concept of the bits was later used on the GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie developed in the same year. Throne Fangs Development Through hacking into the databanks of Veda, Celestial Being's supercomputer, Ribbons Almark was able to gain access to the inner workings of Celestial Being's technology, save for the true workings of the GN Drive. Later, Ribbons contacted Linear Train Industries president Laguna Harvey and had him develop three mobile suits to be piloted by the Team Trinity. Out of the three Throne Gundams, only the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei would use the Bit Control System, giving rise to the GN Fangs, which could be used as remote controlled beam guns or as beam blades. Cherudim's Bit Development Innovators Fangs Development 00 QanT GN Sword Bits Development Zabanya's GN Holster Bits and GN Rifle Bits II / GN Pistol Bits Development Picture Gallery snapshot20080220142905.jpg|Throne Zwei's GN Fangs snapshot20080415121410.jpg|Alvatore's GN Fangs 1237104940208.jpg|Cherudim's GN Shield Bits (Defensive use) 1235290773417.jpg|Cherudim's GN Shield Bits (Offensive use) Reborns_Gundam.jpg|Reborns Gundam's Small GN Fangs Zabanya's Rifle Bit.png|Zabanya's GN Rifle Bit II Gnma-0001v-gnclawmissile.jpg|Regnant's GN Fangs (top) Gnz-007-saberfang.jpg|GN Beam Saber Fang Fang charts.jpg|Performance comparison statistics between all the Fangs/BitsMobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 Fangse1.jpg|Activity Area stat comparison of all Fangs/Bits. References Category:Anno Domini Technology